


Pavlov's Dog

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus participates in experiments testing new potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlov's Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxynumber5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galaxynumber5).



> Kinks: Object insertion, masturbation, drug use
> 
> With love to nocturnali for the beta.
> 
> Written on the occasion of galaxynumber5's birthday.

Severus held the vial up to the light. The liquid inside was a turquoise blue, semi-transparent, and had the consistency of well-made gravy. He checked his notes again, leaning close to read the cramped writing of his correspondent in the United States.

_It MUST be semi-transparent, Severus. DO NOT USE if it is opaque. Learn from my mistakes. It's easier to make than_ your _last one, so you won't have any problems. Administer in the usual way. My results are enclosed so you can compare them to your experiences. Enjoy!_

Satisfied that he'd created the potion correctly, Severus put a stopper in the cylinder, gathered his notes and exited the potions lab. When he reached his quarters he locked the door and headed to his bedroom.

He gasped as he drew his pants down over his straining erection.

_I'm like Pavlov's dog,_ he thought wryly. _Half-hard from the moment I see that handwriting, and painfully erect as soon as I begin to gather ingredients._

He resisted the urge to quickly bring himself off. The conditions of the experiment had to be met. So instead he whispered _Nox_ and sank on to the bed, allowing the silent dark to surround him. That was part of the experiment's conditions: cut out as much external stimuli as possible, so it is only the potion's effects which he will be able to feel.

He paused for a moment. His heart was racing and he felt almost giddy.

"Severus Snape is NOT giddy." He said it out loud and it helped to calm him down somewhat.

A couple more deep breaths and he was ready.

It was like a ritual: rubbing his specially made lubricant onto the vial, bending his knees, tilting his hips, stretching his arm. He gasped as the cold vial touched his anus; moaned as he pushed and felt the muscles give way.

Then it was in, and a whispered charm made it move, and after the long day he'd spent frustrated that was almost enough. He thought of McGonagall, Dumbledore, Voldemort and the threat of orgasm was averted.

_Soon,_ he told himself. _Soon._

Then the lubricant did its job, the vial became porous, and the potion began seeping through his thin anal walls into his bloodstream.

The effect was instantaneous. The thought _strong_ ran through his head before he lost conscious thought altogether.

Every nerve ending was hypersensitive. He moved restlessly against the soft cotton, seeking relief from the hot fingers that ran all over his body.

A sweet, musky scent hit his nose and he breathed in deeply. Moans echoed around him, one hundred voices groaning in ecstasy. The vial still moved with excruciating slowness. He heard his own voice above the cacophony.

"Please. Faster, please!"

It felt bigger, more tangible, fleshier and the strokes became longer. He opened his eyes and saw a giant test tube rocking in and out of his body. Another cylinder encased his cock, green goo making it slide easily. The suction made his hips buck wildly.

He blinked and saw himself, his own body leaning over him.

Greasy black hair fell in the other Snape's eyes, the lean white chest was so familiar and the hand that gripped his cock spreading the green goo knew just how he liked to be touched. He clutched desperately at the sheets as he rocked his hips back onto his twin, trying to urge him faster and deeper.

Colours began swimming before his eyes and he could taste the potion and the sex in the air. The hundred hands were back and this time they whispered to him: "suck me, slut" "I want you deeper" "come for me, Severus."

His strangled cry drowned out the other voices as his orgasm rushed from his brain, through his fingers, up his legs, converging on the cock that pulsed again and again; wave after wave of pleasure until nothing was left and he was afraid his heart would stop.

As always, orgasm stopped the strongest of the potion's effects and as he floated down from his high he fell asleep, vial still inside him.

* * *

 

_I've improved on your orgasm extender (Ha! Beat that!), but the hallucinogen was probably a little strong. There was a counter-effect somewhere along the line, as the mandrake and damiana were meant to bring images of your true love but instead seem to have mixed with the aconite to bring the person you trust most to mind. Bit of a shock when I saw my father, let me tell you._

_Looking forward to your next effort._

_Yours expectantly,_

_Chuck._

_So I trust only myself and my potions,_ Severus mused. _That makes complete sense._

He took a fresh sheet of parchment and began to make a list of ingredients.

_Pavlov's dog,_ he thought to himself as blood began rushing to his groin. A crash echoed through the classroom.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." At least Albus still accepted Longbottom as a reason for the endless supply of vials.


End file.
